Una Historia de Vampiros
by Tani Neesan
Summary: D se enfrenta a una nueva batalla, pero lo dificil es tratar de recuperar el pasado.... Disculpen la tardanza, ya estan aki los ultimos caps. muchas gracias por leer n.n
1. Una Historia de vampiros: Capitulo 1

**Tanita:** Hola chiquillos y chiquillas, quiero agradecerles por comenzar a leer esta historia, este es mi primer fic, así que espero algunas opiniones pa' ver k tan buena o...

**Raciel**: ¿k tan mala escritora eres?

**Tanita**: si...-.-, por cierto, O.O ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en alguna misión super-ultra-mega secreta o algo así?

**Raciel**: No, estoy de vacaciones y...

**Tanita**: ¿Y? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Que es eso que esta en tu espalda!?.........O.O ¡Julia!

**Julia**: (colgada del cuello de Raciel) ¡¡¡Y pensamos k seria lindo pasar las vacaciones en tu casa!!! n-n

**Tanita**: O.O!!!!??????

**Raciel**: -.- Ella solita lo pensó.........

**Tanita**: Ya veo....bueno - solo espero k no cause muchos destrozos. Whatever, espero k disfruten de esta historia, es una idea k un primo me dio para un concurso, pero como me gusto mucho la historia, decidí compartirla con todos aquellos k les gusten Vampire Hunter D.

**Julia:** ¿¡Es de vampiros tu historia!? o.o????

**Tanita:** eeemmm...si....

**Julia:** ¡Que bonito! n.n ¡Yo soy un vampiro!

**Tanita:** si, como sea, mejor empecemos........

-0-0-0

**Capitulo 1**

-0-0-0

Un bosque...

Ya es tarde, hay que regresar a casa; es peligroso estar en el bosque cuando el sol se oculta.

Aullidos...

-"¡¡¡Auxilio!!!"-, debo correr, pero son mas rápidos que yo, no quiero morir... ¡No quiero morir!

-0-0-0

La brisa matutina movía graciosamente las cortinas, la mujer que dormía en aquella habitación comenzó a despertar; la noche anterior había sido muy extenuante y debía prepararse para una nueva cacería.

-0-0-0

Al llegar a la mansión, se encontraba cubierto de nieve, una ligera nevada se le había cruzado en el trayecto, pero en esa zona era normal, se encontraba en la parte norte del globo sumándole el hecho de que era el periodo otoñal, y las tormentas se encontraban a pocos días.

D toco a la puerta principal y, en seguida, apareció el mayordomo.

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo, haciendo una ligera reverencia –el amo lo espera, sígame por favor.-

El mayordomo lo guió por distintos pasillos, hasta llegar a una amplia habitación que parecía ser la oficina, en ella se encontraban varias personas; un hombre, probablemente unos 40 años, cabello cano, ojos cafés, muy cansados, no muy alto, pero de eso no podía estar seguro ya que se encontraba sentado a la lado de una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. En otro sillón, se encontraban dos jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer, seguramente los hijos de la pareja.

-Siéntese por favor, señor- dijo el mayordomo.

-No, gracias- dijo D ocultándose un poco en las sombras, como era su costumbre.

-Muchas gracias por venir, no sabe lo desesperados que nos encontramos- dijo el señor que se encontraba sentado.

-Si, ese demonio no nos ha dejado vivir en paz desde hace muchos años.- dijo la mujer con una voz que denotaba profunda congoja.

-¿En donde puedo encontrarlo?- pregunto D.

-No estamos seguros, muchos hombres han ido a buscarlo a las montañas o al bosque, pero ninguno de ellos ha regresado, probablemente habite todas esas zonas.-

-"No lo creo, seguramente deben ser sus sirvientes los que maten a esos hombres"- pensó D.

-Pero acostumbra aparecer en el pueblo los días de luna nueva, exigiendo sacrificio como si fuera una clase de dios. Por favor ayúdenos, la gente del pueblo y yo le pagaremos la cantidad que pida, pero, por favor, acabe con esa criatura infernal. ¡Por favor!-

-No se preocupen, acabare con él. Pero necesito toda la información que me puedan brindar. Estas zonas son muy grandes como para buscar en cada una de ellas.-

-Hay una persona que puede ayudarle, señor.- expreso la hija del dueño.

-¿Qué?-

-Así es, Helen y yo creímos conveniente contratar a otro cazador; así, con la ayuda de ambos, será más fácil destruir al demonio, padre.- dijo el otro joven.

-Por favor señorita, podría decirle al caballero lo que nos comento.- pronuncio Helen.

Al lado, de un ventanal, D pudo observar la silueta de una persona que se ocultaba entre las sombras y que no había notado al llegar. La silueta salio hacia la luz que proyectaba la luna, pero aun así su identidad era desconocida. Vestía con una larga capa negra que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, un sombrero muy amplio de ala que cubría sus ojos y, las demás partes del rostro, eran cubiertas por una bufanda que parecía ya muy vieja.

-Cruzando las montañas –dijo, señalando hacia fuera-, en la punta de un acantilado que da hacia el mar existe un palacio que fue habitado por los antiguos dueños de estas tierras. Ahora, se encuentra en el total olvido, pero sus alrededores los evitan los animales del bosque. Probablemente ahí se encuentre el vampiro que los atormenta.

-Bien- dijo D, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- iré por él.

-Espere señor, es peligroso que vaya solo, será mejor que vaya con ella.- dijo Helen, poniéndose de pie y evitando que D se marchara.

-Si el desea ir solo, mejor para mi, no acostumbro trabajar en equipo.- dijo la cazadora.

-Pero....-

En ese momento, D se soltó del agarre de Helen y salio de la mansión, había algo en la voz de la cazadora que le producía un estremecimiento, pero ¿Por qué? No le dio importancia y montando su caballo se alejo de aquel lugar.

-0-0-0

El camino no seria sencillo, debía cruzar el bosque, el cual, ya se encontraba cubierto de nieve y, por lo que le pudieron decir los pueblerinos, estaba infestado de criaturas malignas; después, cruzaría las montañas de las cuales no dudaba que también se toparía con algunos peligros. Quizás ir solo, no era tan buena idea, pero el no pediría ayuda y mucho menos a una mujer.

-0-0-0

**Tanita**: OK, hasta aqui llega el primer chapter, espero k haya sido de su agrado, aunque siento k tiendo a repetir las palabras.....pero ya ustedes juzgaran

**Julia**: Oye, ¿y para k sirve esto?

**Tanita**: ¡¡¡esperaaaaaaa!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¡Crack!!!!!!

**Julia**: ¡ups!, n-nU lo siento, ¿era importante?

**Tanita**: T.T era un jarrón de la dinastía Minck

**Julia**: ¿Minck? ¿Son esos animalitos que se usan para los abrigos? ¿Cómo pueden hacer jarrones? O.o????????

**Raciel**: (acostado en la cama y leyendo un libro) Sabia k era una mala idea.

**Tanita:** ¡¡¡Oye!!! Tu k haces en mi cama!!!!!!

**Raciel**: Mmm.... A partir de ahora es mía.....¬¬ ¿algún problema?

**Tanita:** ,,,,;.;,,,, ........mi cama........


	2. Una Historia de Vampiros: Capitulo 2

Tanita: ¡Hola gentes! ¡Sean bienvenidos de nuevo!

Julia: - ¡Holis mortales! ¿Qué tal los trata la "vida"? Jajajajaja, XD ¿entendieron? ¿¡la vida!? Jajajajaja XD

Tanita: ¬¬ como sea....¿donde esta Raciel?

Julia: ¡Ahí! (corre y se lanza a sus brazos) ¡Raciel, ¿verdad k me amas?

Raciel: O.O mmmm....

Julia: n.n Tomare eso como un si.

Tanita: o.o vaya.....si k es timido el muchacho......Julia???

Julia: si? n.n

Tanita: ¿Por qué no dejas k Raciel tome un respiro? Tiene algo k decir.

Julia: Jajajaja. El no respira. :P

Tanita: Es una metáfora, Julia, para k lo dejes en paz, como: "Perro que ladra no muerde"

Julia: ¿En verdad? o.o?????? (sale de la habitación) .......no lo sabia.......

Tanita: -.- creo k lo entendio. Bueno Raciel, puedes continuar con lo tuyo.

Raciel: Si. En el cap pasado no se puso disclaimer por k a cierta chica despistada se le olvido ¬¬.

Tanita: n.nU

Raciel: Vampire Hunter D no le pertenece a Tana y nunca lo sera, esta historia la escribio por el mero ocio, "en vez de hacer la tarea", ¿ya acabaste con matematicas?

Tanita: O.O ¿¡Qué!? U.U No lo recordaba.....

Guau guau guau!!!! Gggggrrr!! Jajajaja!!!!

Raciel y Tanita: o.o ¿Qué pasa?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ME MENTISTE!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI MUERDEN!!!!!!! ,,,,;;,,,, .......ME DOLIO MUCHO.......

Raciel y Tanita: -.- .......Julia......

-0-0-0

Capitulo 2

-0-0-0

El camino a través del bosque no fue tan difícil como lo había imaginado, al parecer el cazador era realmente bueno, y ella, solo se había topado con lobos, algún oso, uno o dos zombis perdidos, y, en una ocasión, un perro que se encontraba infestado de la maldad que habitaba en esos bosques.

Después, de todo eso, el camino fue muy tranquilo El cielo se encontraba despejado, con luna llena y miles de estrellas, era muy hermosa, una noche así siempre le traía recuerdos, tanto felices como tristes, muy tristes; sintió el dolor, la frustración y el odio recorrer cada parte de su ser. Pero no permitió que estos sentimientos la controlaran, debía tener su mente fría, estaba en una misión y no podía permitirse morir hasta haber cumplido con su juramento.

Una sombra sobrevoló la zona en la que iba cabalgando, levanto la vista y logro divisar a un halcón que se acercaba hacia ella. Alzo su brazo derecho y dejo que la ave se posara sobre el. El plumaje del animal era completamente blanco, con algunas manchas negras al final de sus alas y de la cola, sus ojos eran de un tono rojizo, capaces de ver en la mas profunda oscuridad.

-Hola Iris- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- ¿encontraste algo? -El ave emitió un sonido y desplegó sus alas.

-¡Que bueno! Solo espero que ese cazador no sea tan tonto como para errar el camino...-Se quedo un momento pensativa y después continuo- Creo que lo mejor será vigilarlo, después de todo estamos aquí para proteger a los demás, ¿no lo crees así?- El ave emitió otro sonido y alzo el vuelo.

-0-0-0

Habían transcurrido tres noches desde que saliese del pueblo y llegara a las faldas de la cordillera, había sido un viaje tranquilo pero cansado, tuvo que dormir a la intemperie y eso, no era lo mas reconfortante del mundo. Aun así la parte fácil del trayecto había concluido y debía continuar con la segunda parte del mismo.

Desmonto y comenzó a preparar las cosas que llevaría a la montaña, armas, provisiones, incluso algunos maderos con los cuales poder hacer una fogata o usar como arma en el más extremo de los casos. Decidió dejar al caballo en aquel bosque, sabia defenderse solo, el mismo D lo había entrenado como su leal compañero en aquellos viajes.

Así, con sus cosas listas, comenzó a subir la montaña, en la cual parecía que las tormentas ya se hacían presentes.

-0-0-0

Llevaba ya medio camino hacia la cima, era un camino difícil, una tormenta se había desatado en el mismo momento en que había puesto un pie sobre aquellas montañas, parecía que estas estaban en contra del pobre D.

De pronto un agudo grito se escucho justo en frente de D, parecía el de una bestia que se encuentra en batalla, y, efectivamente, en medio de la tormenta pudo ver la silueta de una enorme criatura que se acercaba a él a una gran velocidad. D saco su espada y un arma, y comenzó a disparar hacia la criatura; en el momento en que esta se detuvo para lanzar un nuevo grito, ahora de dolor, D pudo observar con claridad la forma que esta tenia, parecía un enorme gorila con una estatura de 2.5 m aproximadamente, su cuerpo era tres veces el de un hombre que se dedica a ejercitar su musculatura, y con una tonalidad blanca-rojiza, su rostro parecía un intento del mismo, con un único ojo y una boca descomunal que mostraba unos colmillos tan grandes como de las antiguas criaturas que llegaron a habitar esta tierra, sus "manos" eran garras como las de un oso, pero de una longitud descomunal.

La criatura dejo de lanzar su lastimero aullido, y pareció que tomara un nuevo rencor en contra de D; D siguió disparando, pero no consiguió dar en el blanco, la criatura se movía a una velocidad sorprendente y se ocultaba entre la nieve que caía.

Al darse cuenta de esto, decidió dejar de disparar y esperar que la criatura atacara.

El fuerte viento no dejaba que escuchara con claridad, se estaba poniendo nervioso, al parecer la criatura estaba jugando con él y eso le molestaba. En ese momento, escucho un rugido detrás de él y la nieve que se mueve al ser pisada, giro su cuerpo en el mismo momento en que la criatura atravesaba su hombro izquierdo con sus garras y lo lanzaba cerca de un acantilado. D intento levantarse pero el dolor no lo dejaba moverse con libertad, la criatura se dirigió nuevamente hacia él con la intención de matarlo, pero no seria fácil.

En el mismo momento en que la criatura comenzó a tomar carrera, D se levanto y se lanzo hacia él, la criatura nuevamente dio un zarpazo hacia abajo rasgando la pierna derecha de D, pero este enterró su espada en el pecho mismo del animal, se oyó un nuevo aullido de la criatura, esta se irguió completamente y lanzo un nuevo ataque hacia D que lo mando lejos de la misma e hizo que perdiera su espada. Todas las cosas que D había cargado en la mochila se encontraban ahora regadas sobre la nieve, la criatura la había roto al atacarlo, de no ser por eso, probablemente D estaría muerto; pero estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y su visión comenzaba a ser borrosa, la bestia que guardaba en su interior comenzaba a sentir una gran excitación y pedía a gritos ser liberada.

D intento calmarla tratando de retomar el control de si mismo, pero las energías se le iban y la bestia ganaba terreno; la criatura de las nieves se encontraba mal herida, pero no dejaría que el ser que la hirió de esa forma viviera por mas tiempo, tomo las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban y lanzo un ultimo ataque hacia el pecho de D. En ese momento garras y colmillos fueron desplegados, D se lanzo con nuevos bríos hacia la criatura y de un solo movimiento la atravesó. La criatura cayó muerta sobre la nieve, desperdigando un gran charco de sangre sobre la misma, la bestia que se había liberado del cuerpo de D exigía la sangre de la criatura, y en el momento justo en que se lanzaba hacia el cuerpo, la bestia fue encerrada y D pudo tomar de nuevo el control sobre su cuerpo.

Se encontraba agotado, pedía sangre a montones y no había gente a quien pedir ayuda en varios cientos de kilómetros, tal vez este seria su fin. Cayo ya sin fuerzas sobre la nieve, esperando que la muerte llegara pronto; la tormenta comenzaba a apaciguarse, D creyó ver que un halcón atravesaba el cielo, pero tan pronto como apareció, desapareció, sus párpados eran cada vez mas pesados, giro su cabeza y su ultima visión fue la de una silueta que se acercaba a través de los últimos copos que caían ya sin fuerza, -"Tal vez sea la muerte"- y con este ultimo pensamiento, se dejo llevar por el sueño.

-0-0-0

Raciel: (con cara de preocupación) ¿Aun te duele?

Julia: ,;.;, sip

Tanita: -.- yo creo k ya se le paso.......ve como esta abrazada a ti

Julia: es k asi me siento mejor n.n

Raciel: Entonces, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Julia: n.n sip

Raciel: n-n K bueno.

Tanita: -.- ya van a comenzar con sus cosas, mejor me voy...


	3. Una Historia de vampiros: Capitulo 3

---

La tormenta era fuerte, pero la cabaña que Iris había encontrado no se encontraba lejos, solo deseaba que su mascota se encontrara bien, de pronto, escucho algunos rugidos que parecían provenir de mas arriba.

-¿Qué será eso?- dijo, mientras prepara algunas armas, por si acaso. Continúo con su camino, y mas rugidos fueron escuchados, parecía que esa criatura estuviese herida, al parecer...

-¡El cazador!- dijo algo asustada –Ese idiota, debe estar en problemas.- Y, con pasos mas largos continuo subiendo.

La tormenta parecía estar calmándose y los rugidos se escuchaban mas cerca, pudo observar que su halcón se acercaba a ella y luego se dirigía hacia un punto lejos del camino que ella llevaba, decidió seguirla.

Al llegar al acantilado, encontró a una enorme criatura, cuya "piel" era solo músculo que se veía blanquecino por la nieve que parecía haberse congelada sobre ella. Observo las cosas tiradas y mas adelante encontró a D que en ese momento perdía la conciencia.

Se acerco a toda prisa hacia el cazador, parecía que se encontraba muy mal herido, al llegar al cuerpo, observo con asombro las terribles heridas que tenia sobre su cuerpo, pero mayor fue su asombro al ver su rostro.

-An... ¡Ángel!-

---

Tristeza...

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que vivía lejos de toda aquella gente que lo lastimaba, ya se había acostumbrado, pero, aun así, se sentía solo.

Un bosque...

Habitaba el bosque, nadie se acercaba, todos le temían al bosque.

Gritos...

Se escuchaban gritos, alguien pidiendo ayuda. Fue corriendo hacia el punto de donde se escuchaban los gritos.

Lobos...

Lobos alrededor de alguien. Comenzó a atacarlos con flechas, pero eran muchos, debía hacer algo o él también moriría.

---

-No te preocupes, los lobos ya se han ido.-

-Gracias, me has salvado la vida, mil gracias.-

- .U De nad.... ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- en ese momento la niña se desmayo.

---

-Y ¿Por qué estas solo? ¿Acaso te gusta vivir aquí?-

-No-

-¿Entonces?-

-Para que nadie pueda lastimarme-

-¿Y no te sientes solo?-

-Eso es algo que no te importa-

-Ya veo... Yo también me sentiría sola, ¿tienes amigos?-

- ¬¬ No-

-Entonces... - ¡seamos amigos! ¿Te parece bien?-

- O.O (N/A: jajajaja, se supone que es un sonrojo :P, que niña tan preguntona)-

---

-¡Ya se! ¿Y si nos ponemos un apodo? Así, la gente del pueblo no sabrá que te conozco y no vendrán a lastimarse, aunque... ellos se lo pierden, porque tengo al mejor amigo del mundo - -

- .U Gracias... Me parece bien-

-¡Bien! Porque ya había pensado uno para ti-

- o.o ¿En serio?-

-Sip, había pensado que, cuando nos conocimos, tu me salvaste de los lobos, te llamaras Ángel, como si fueras mi ángel de la guarda, pensé que seria bonito, ¿te gusta?-

-ah... si, es muy bonito, gracias-

-Que bueno que te guste, Ángel. Y ¿cual crees que me quede a mi?-

-Mmm... No lo se, déjame pensar... ¿Qué te parece... Crystal?-

-¿Crystal?-

-Si, como tu nunca te callas nada (N/A: entiendase el sarcasmo XD), pensé que eras tan transparente como el cristal, además, con el sol, siempre reflejan colores muy bonitos, ¿te gusta? Porque si no te gusta puedo cambiarlo.-

-¿Crystal? Mmm... - Si, es muy bonito, gracias (N/A: jajajaja, no entendió el sarcasmo --).-

- - -

---

Comenzó a sentir el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, pero no tenia frió; abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una cabaña al parecer. Intento levantarse de la "cama" en la que se encontraba pero el dolor en su hombro no lo permitía.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- pregunto D a la nada.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo una voz, que sorprendió un poco a D –Estuviste peleando con una criatura en la nieve, perdiste en el conocimiento cuando llegue, tuviste mucha suerte de que Iris te encontrara.- Esa voz era familiar, giro un poco su cabeza y vio el cuerpo de una persona en contra del fuego, pero la luz del mismo no le permitía ver su rostro.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Que te hace pensar que necesitaba tu ayuda?- dijo, mientras volvía a incorporarse, pero una mano no lo permitió, adicionándole el dolor que sentía, claro.

-Siempre tan independiente Ángel-

-¿¡Que dijiste!?- abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al escuchar que aquella mujer lo llamara por ese nombre. Vio como la mujer no tenia puesta ni su capa ni su sombrero, ni siquiera la bufanda, que al parecer había usado para cubrirlo a él.

-Lo que oíste, ¿o acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi?- dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba a lado de D. La luz del fuego ilumino su bello rostro, su cabello era rubio, largo hasta la cintura, y sus ojos eran los mismos que él recordaba de aquella persona que había llegado a ocupar un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

-¿¡Crystal!?- no podía ser, acaso estaba soñando, o, quizás, estaba muerto.

La chica solo esbozó una sonrisa y se puso a revisar las heridas de D. –Veo que sanas rápidamente, aunque por un momento CREI que morirías. Esa criatura era espantosa, me pregunto que más cosas habrá hecho ese ser.-

-Pero tú...- dijo D, tomando a la chica por la muñeca- tú...-

-¿Yo que Ángel?-

-Tú deberías estar muerta-

-Pues ya ves que no- dijo Crystal, soltándose de D y yéndose a sentar cerca del fuego.

-Pero como, ¿Cómo saliste con vida de aquel... día?- esta vez, D se sentó sobre las mantas que constituían su cama.

La chica suspiro. –Fue por mi mamá-

-...-

-Fui al bosque, a buscarte como siempre lo hacia, pero esa vez era diferente, porque ella sabia a donde iba yo y sobre todo con quien estaba.-

-¿Ella lo sabia?-

-Si, me dijo que nunca se puede engañar a una madre, pero no me dijo nada malo, al contrario. El caso es, que cuando ya había salido del pueblo, comencé a escuchar los gritos, decidí regresar pero fue cuando comenzaron las explosiones.-

-Si, yo también las escuche-

-Cuando llegue, había gente muerta por todas partes, las casas se quemaban y fue cuando lo vi, era un vampiro, mataba a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente, su risa, aun la recuerdo. Estaba paralizada, no podía moverme y fue cuando me vio, se dirigió a mi, pero mi madre salio de algún lado y me llevo a la casa, cerro la puerta y me metió en el sótano, me pidió que no hiciera ni un solo ruido; me dio dinero, y después cerro, yo quería salir y estar con ella, pero no lo hice.-

-Lo siento-

-No importa, ya paso. Ella murió, y eso es todo. Será mejor que descanses un poco mas, estamos cerca del palacio, y de seguro el vampiro ya sabe que estamos aquí, así que no hay que confiarnos. Duerme, yo estaré vigilando.- dijo la chica, mientras hacia que D se recostara. No se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes como para discutir, estaba impresionado por el relato de su amiga. Pero, ¿Cómo sobrevivió después de eso? Bueno, tal vez se lo preguntaría después.

---


	4. Una Historia de Vampiros: Capitulo 4

**Tanita:** Mil perdones por la tardanza de estos ultimos capitulos, n.nU pero tuve problemas con mi makina y el archivo se fue en ella T.T Pero gracias por continuar leyendo y ser taaaaan pacientes.

**Raciel:** Eso te pasas por descargar mugrero virulento.

**Tanita:** No es mugrero, solo.......entretenimiento. n.n

**Raciel:** -.-

**Tanita:** Por cierto, ¿donde esta Julia?

**Raciel:** O.O Cierto..........espero k no este en lios -.-U

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!

**Julia:** (desde la cocina) ¡Lo sientoooooooo!

**Raciel:** -.- ya se donde esta.

**Tanita:** T.T ........mi casa.........

-0-0-0

Sonidos de explosiones y gritos se escuchaban en la lejanía.

El pueblo...

Corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el pueblo en donde Crystal vivía.

Lo primero que vio fue a un ser parecido a su padre, pero en su rostro expresaba una maldad total.

-Esa es la madre de Crystal, ¿pero donde esta Crystal?-

La mujer había salido por la puerta trasera de la casa cargando un bulto entre sus brazos, el demonio la había visto y mando su fuego sobre el cuerpo de la misma. Los gritos se escucharon por todo el bosque, la mujer se estaba calcinando viva y su pobre hija también.

-¡¡¡Jajajaja!!! Mujer estupida, creyó que podía escapar de mi- diciendo esto, el demonio se alejo de aquel lugar donde no quedaba ni un solo rastro de vida.

-¡¡¡Crystal!!!- grito, saliendo de su escondite y dirigiéndose hacia la mujer. Ya no podía hacer nada, la mujer estaba muerta, todos en ese pueblo estaban muertos.

---

El resto del camino fue sin mayores contratiempos, Iris era muy buena guía, podía mostrarles en donde se encontraba el peligro y cual camino era mas seguro. En verdad era muy buena herramienta, quizás debía considerar tener una.

El ave se poso sobre el brazo de su dueña y comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos y sonidos. –Según Iris, el palacio ya se encuentra cerca y...- el ave siguió con otra serie de sonidos- si seguimos este camino no tendremos mayores problemas, llegaremos al anochecer.- dicho esto, el ave se lanzo de nuevo al vuelo.

-¿Cómo puedes entender lo que te dice?-

-Digamos que Iris es un ave diferente a las demás.-

Siguieron su trayecto, y cruzando el ultimo pico montañoso pudieron alcanzar a ver el palacio que se encontraba sobre el risco, el mar se encontraba congelado, todo en esa zona estaba congelado, hasta los árboles, eso demostraba el poder del vampiro que habitaba esa zona.

Siguieron bajando, hasta que llegaron a la zona boscosa, todo era silencio en derredor.

-Toma- dijo Crystal entregándole a D un collar con una piedra roja y otra serie de fetiches extraños.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Son amuletos que ayudaran a protegerte-

-¿¡Que!? No me digas que crees en todas estas tonterías.-

-Mi madre creía.-

-...- (N/A: jajajaja, metida de pata.)

Después de "armarse" con amuletos de protección decidieron continuar con su viaje, el castillo no estaba lejos y si caminaban rápido llegarían antes de que el sol se ocultara, eso les daría cierta ventaja sobre el cainita.

-Será mejor que vaya solo- dijo D, cuando se encontraba ocultos entre los arbustos esperando a Iris regresara con información de por donde entrar.

-¿Estas bromeando?-

-Claro que no, puede ser peligroso y no sabemos que seres habiten ese lugar-

-No sientas lastima por mi, este es mi trabajo y no dejare que nadie, ni siquiera tu me diga que debo o no debo hacer.- Iris comenzó a realizar círculos en el aire mostrando una pequeña entrada que se encontraba en un costado del palacio. Crystal se dirigió hacia aquella entrada seguida por D.

Entraron al palacio, todo parecía estar en calma, solo faltaba encontrar el escondite del vástago y todo acabaría. Pero la noche comenzaba a caer, eso era una mala señal. Debían darse prisa.

Crystal coloco un pequeño tótem sobre el cuello de Iris y continuaron el camino por los pasillos del palacio. Todo era oscuro y lúgubre, con humedad por todos lados, pero el suelo parecía haber sido utilizado frecuentemente, lo que daba indicios de que alguien o algo habitaba ese lugar.

Cruzaron cantidad de salas sin encontrar indicios, al parecer los fetiches de Crystal no localizaban nada y D no sentía ninguna presencia. Al fin, llegaron a una espaciosa sala, solo que aquí el suelo era solo tierra, ni una sola piedra lo cubría . Los fetiches comenzaron a vibrar ligeramente e Iris comenzó a dar círculos mientras lanzaba una serie de graznidos (N/A: no estoy segura si los halcones graznan, si alguien sabe como se le llama al sonido que hacen, les pido que me digan).

Los collares comenzaron a brillar de un color negro. La tierra comenzó a removerse y una serie de zombis comenzó a surgir del suelo. D y Crystal tomaron sus armas listos a comenzar el combate. Los zombis comenzaron a atacarlos, D daba corte tras corte dejando a los zombis en el suelo, pero aunque les faltasen partes del cuerpo, continuaban dirigiéndose a ellos y más zombis surgían de distintas partes del suelo.

-Ángel, cuidado-

-¿Qué?- en ese momento una mano surgió del suelo tomando la pierna de D imposibilitándole el movimiento, mas zombis salieron de esa misma zona. –Maldición, suéltenme- los zombis comenzaban a agruparse sobre él.

-Iris, ayúdalo- dijo Crystal mientras trataba de mantener a raya al resto de los zombis.

Iris sobrevoló la zona en donde D intentaba soltarse de aquellos seres, tomo la mayor altura posible y se lanzo en picada sobre el grupo. Sus garras crecieron considerablemente y lograron hacer que unos cuantos zombis salieran volando en pedazos, y así continuo hasta que D quedo libre, en ese momento, el pequeño tótem se consumió.

-Ángel, Iris salgan de allí, rápido.- grito Crystal desde una de las salidas de aquella sala.

D corrió rápidamente hasta llegar al umbral. –Colócate detrás de mí y por nada del mundo te muevas.-

-...-

Crystal saco una gema de uno de los bolsillos de su capa y comenzó a decir unas palabras en una extraña algo parecida al árabe, coloco sus manos al frente con la gema entre ellas justo en el momento en que los zombis se dirigían hacia la puerta.

- Espíritus que habitan en este mundo les pido que me brinden algo de su poder, antiguas fuerzas creadoras del universo, seres del sol, los convoco, destruyan la maldad que habita en este lugar. ¡Fuego!- una incesa llamarada surgió de la piedra inundando toda la habitación y quemando todo lo que se encontraba en ella. Tan pronto como apareció el fuego, de la misma forma se consumió, dejando residuos de lo que alguna vez fueron personas.

Cristal cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, su respiración era agitada; la piedra cayó de su mano y se rompió en varios fragmentos.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada, el poder del fuego requiere mucha energía. Será mejor continuar.-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Acaso eres una hechicera?-

-Algo por el estilo, fui criada por gitanos, ellos me enseñaron a utilizar "magia".- dijo, mientras se reincorporaba, llamo a Iris y esta se poso en su brazo, de nuevo coloco un fetiche sobre su cuello y continuaron su camino.

-Ese amuleto en iris, se quemo cuando me libero de los zombis, ¿Por qué?-

-Los fetiches siempre tienen un propósito, cuando cumplen ese propósito se destruyen. Los amuletos que yo uso son de protección y ataque.-

-¿Cómo es que llegaste con los gitanos?-

-Ellos me salvaron; cuando la casa se quemo, unas vigas cayeron sobre la puerta del sótano, no podía salir. Así pasaron varios días, hasta que escuche ruidos, empeze a gritar y ellos me ayudaron a salir. Desde entonces viví como una de ellos.-

-Ya veo. Lo siento.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por no estar cuando más me necesitabas.-

-Eso ya no importa. De todas formas no podía morir. Tenia que cumplir mi promesa.-

-¿Tú promesa?-

-0-0-0

**Julia:** Hola niños, k hacen?

**Raciel, Tanita:** -.- ...nada...y tu?

**Julia:** n.n Prepare un rico postre

**Raciel, Tanita:** K hiciste k!? O.O

**Julia:** Miren (les muestra un refractario con una extraña cosa negra gelatinosa k parece tener vida inteligente). Pork no lo pruebas amorcito?

**Raciel:** ù.ú Ya te dije k no uses esas palabras cursis........ademas.........yo no puedo comer comida, recuerdas?

**Julia:** ¡Cierto! Entonces, pruebalo tu Tanita!

**Tanita:** ù.ú ...gracias Raciel....em......yo......ñ. no puedo.......pork.......ya cene........y.......me duele el estomago..........lo siento Julia.......

**Julia:** Oh! K mal! De todas formas no era para ustedes n.n

**Raciel, Tanita:** K!!!!???? O.O

**Tanita:** T.T ¡Por favor! ¡No mates a Tom! ¡Es muuuy lindo!

**Raciel:** Eso no estaria tan mal...

**Tanita:** K!? ¡Mejor dasela a Ienco!

**Raciel:** K tienes en contra de ella!

**Tanita:** n.n Nada..........solo decia.......

**Julia:** ¡¡YA CALLENSE!! ò.

**Raciel, Tanita:** O.O...........ya se enojo......

**Julia:** Este postre, para SU informacion, es para Inith, pork es la persona maaaaas linda y hermosa k pueda haber en este mundo.

**Tanita:** Cierto! Muchas Gracias Inith, se siente muy bonito recibir un review n.n

**Julia, Raciel, Tanita:** ¡¡Gracias!!

**Tanita:** T.T pero no te comas al invasor alienigena, por favor.........

**Julia:** ¿¿¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!?? ò.

**Tanita:** ......nada........ n.nU


	5. Una Historia de Vampiros: Capitulo 5

**Tanita:** Ok, lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el quinto y ultimo capitulo de esta mini-historia que me invente.

**Raciel:** Por fin. Ya era hora de k nos atendieras como es debido.

**Tanita:** Claro, como no, si no soy tu esclava, si kieres algo solo pideselo a Julia o hazlo tu mismo, ¿acaso eres un inutil?

**Raciel:** ¿¡K DIJISTE!?

**Julia:** Ya amor, cuenta las estrellas k hay en el cielo, si? n-n

**Raciel:** .................

**Julia:** Aver, kien lo kiere, eh? a ver, kien?

**Raciel:** ................tu..........-.-

**Julia:** Buen niño, salgamos al jardin, es una noche muy bonita.

**Raciel:** De acuerdo.

**Tanita:** Vaya, esa chica tiene un gran poder de convencimiento...........n-n ¡Claro, aprendio de la mejor!

-0-0-0

-así es- en ese momento el collar que llevaban comenzó a tomar un brillo violeta, se acercaban a una habitación. Esta parecía haber sido la sala del trono; la silla real aun se encontraba en su lugar, al igual que infinidad de cortinas y adornos hechos en oro y piedras preciosas, pero no parecía haber nada más.

-Debe estar oculto en algún lugar de esta habitación.- dijo Crystal.

-El sol ya casi se ha ocultado, supongo que tendremos que esperar.-

-No, seria muy peligroso, no sabemos que tan fuerte sea, será mejor encontrarlo antes.-

-¿Cómo?-

-El collar brilla con mayor intensidad cuando esta cerca de alguna criatura sobrenatural, cuando observes que el collar tiene su máxima luminosidad, llámame. Será mejor separarnos para buscar.-

-De acuerdo.-

Comenzaron a registrar toda la habitación, pero no parecía haber rastro del vástago por ningún lado.

-Esto no es posible, el collar indica que esta aquí, pero ¿en donde?-

-Mira- dijo D señalando hacia donde se encontraba la silla. La pared detrás de esta comenzó a moverse, al igual que otras a los costados y en el techo. – Maldición, son varios.-

Vampiros comenzaron a salir de sus escondrijos, hombres, mujeres, incluso niños, todos mostraban sus colmillos de forma amenazante, mientras que en el trono se sentaba un hombre joven, tendría cerca de 20 años cuando murió, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello negro lo tenia recogido con una cinta, sus ropas denotaban que había sido alguien de la realeza o que vestía como tal.

-Sabía que tenía invitados, pero jamás pensé que pudieran llegar tan lejos. Son dignos de admiración. Me informaron que al parecer ustedes habían matado a una de mis "mascotas", eso fue algo desagradable, ¿saben el tiempo que requiere crear a uno de esos seres? No es fácil y mucho menos entrenarlo, son algo...salvajes.-

-Eso no tiene la menor importancia, me encargare de que dejes a estas personas en paz.- dijo Crystal.

-Jajajaja, esas personas son mías, yo soy el dueño de estas tierras y unos simples mortales no me quitaran mi diversión. Dejare que mis hijos se encarguen de ustedes. ¡Matenlos!-

En el instante, los demás vampiros se lanzaron sobre D y Crystal, y estos comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques sobre estos sin compasión, los amuletos brillaban y cuando un vampiro atacaba por la espalda, era repelido por un extraño campo de energía. Así continuaron luchando hasta que los últimos vampiros sobrevivientes fueron a refugiarse a los pies de su "padre".

-Ya veo, así que esos son amuletos de protección, me habían contado sobre ellos, pero nunca imagine que una mujer tan joven pudiera crearlos... ya veo, así que deseas vengarte de mi, quieres matarme por eliminar tu pueblo. Jajajajaja, nunca imagine que alguien hubiera sobrevivido a eso, después de todo esa mujer no era tan estupida; pero no se puede evitar lo inevitable.- dijo, mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia los cazadores.

-¡¡¡Maldito!!! Vengare a mi madre y a todos los demás.- dijo Crystal mientras disparaba.

-"Entonces... es él. Ahora lo recuerdo, ese fue el hombre que mato a la madre de Crystal... Entonces...¿esta es tu promesa?"- pensó D.

-Jajajaja, ¿crees que ese tipo de armas puede detenerme? Pero que descortés soy, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Velkan Richka.- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia. -¿Por qué no te unes a mi y mis demás hijos? Seria de gran ayuda tener a una hechicera de mi lado.-

-Primero muerta.-

-Como quieras.- esbozo una sonrisa y se lanzo sobre Crystal con sus alas desplegadas.

-¡Crystal, cuidado!- D empujo a Crystal para poder evitar el ataque, pero el vampiro había logrado golpear a D enviándolo contra una de las paredes, los demás vampiros empezaron a reír.

-Veo que tu novio te quiere mucho, jajajaja, entonces lo matare a él primero.- y se lanzo con un nuevo ataque hacia D.

-¡Ángel! Iris ayúdalo.-

Iris elevo el vuelo y se lanzo en picada en contra de Velkan logrando derribarlo antes de que llegara con D.

-Estupida ave.- dijo y envió una onda de choque que Iris logro esquivar con sorprendente agilidad.

En ese momento D y Crystal se lanzaron con sus espadas en las manos en contra de Velkan, daban un corte tras otro y Velkan los evitaba, y este a su vez enviaba una serie de garrazos que ellos lograban esquivar. Así estuvieron un momento hasta que Velkan los alejo de ellos con lo que parecían ser ráfagas de viento.

-Ya me canse de juegos estupidos, los matare a ambos.- en ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a crecer descomunalmente, las ropas que traía puestas comenzaron a romperse, los mismo que con las joyas y demás adornos que portaba, los demás vampiros que se encontraban en la habitación salieron despavoridos.

-Maldición.-

-Ángel, muevete, voy a usar magia para destruirlo.- D se alejo un poco quedando cerca de una ventana que daba hacia el risco.

-Por el poder de los antiguos guerreros nórdicos, convoco el poder de sus dioses.- la espada de Crystal comenzó a lanzar un ligero destello amarillo, mientras que Velkan se transformaba en un horrible ser alado, con cuernos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de púas, sus manos habían adquirido unas garras descomunales al igual que sus pies que parecían pertenecer a alguna clases de animal, su piel adquiría una tonalidad negruzca y su rostro tomaba la forma de algún antiguo demonio que se ve en las pinturas religiosas. –Thor, Dios del Trueno, brindame tu fuerza, que el rayo recorra esta espada y destruya a los enemigos a los que me enfrento. ¡Martillo de Thor!- Crystal realizo un movimiento con su espada y un enorme rayo salio de ella hacia el monstruo en el que se había convertido Velkan.

Un grito de Crystal y un terrible chillido se oyeron en aquella sala, una nube inmensa de polvo cubrió todo a su alrededor, el silencio y la expectación se hicieron presentes.

-Crystal, ¿Dónde estas?- D comenzó a buscarla, la nube comenzaba a desaparecer dejando tener un poco de visibilidad.

-Aquí estoy.- contesto Crystal, se encontraba arrodillada con su espada clavada en el piso. – Parece ser que lo derrotamos.-

-¡JAJAJA! ¿Realmente crees eso?- un coro de cinco voces se hizo presente en la habitación, en ese momento, D coloco instintivamente al frente de Crystal. De la nube que aun prevalecía, un enorme ser surgió. Al parecer no había recibido ni un solo rasguño.

-¡No es posible! ¡Nada puede sobrevivir al martillo de Thor!- dijo Crystal con una clara muestra de angustia en su cara.

-Tus truquitos no te ayudaran niña, tuviste la oportunidad y la dejaste ir, ¡ahora morirán!- y comenzó de nuevo con su ofensiva.

-No lo creo así.- dijo D y se lanzo en contra del demonio tratando de frenar su ataque pero la fuerza de la ofensiva hizo que sus pies se deslizaran hacia atrás mientras trataba de mantener su espada al frente.

-Aunque seas mitad vampiro, no podrás detenerme.- dijeron las cinco voces.

-Ya lo veremos.-

D siguió luchando contra el demonio, pero el poder de este era increíblemente superior al de cualquier otro ser que hubiera enfrentado antes. Continuaron con su lucha, pero la espada de D comenzaba a resentir el choque contra la dura piel del demonio. En un momento de descuido, el demonio golpeo a D con una de sus alas lo que hizo que cayera, - Muere.- el demonio mando su mortal garra a D, pero chocó contra lo que parecía una clase de barrera.

-¿¡Que demonios!? (N/Julia: O.O Demonios? Cuales? Donde?)

Varios de los fetiches que D llevaba consigo estaban brillando o vibrando, giro su rostro y vio como Crystal se encontraba haciendo movimientos con sus manos y realizando una especie de oración mientras el demonio golpeaba con fuerza la barrera, a cada golpe del ser, el rostro de Crystal mostraba dolor, al parecer, ella recibía el daño de la barrera.

-¡Crystal! ¡Deja de hacer eso!-

Pero parecía no poner atención a sus palabras. Unas grietas se hicieron presentes, la barrera no resistiría más tiempo y tampoco Crystal. Un graznido se escucho y una serie de embestidas cayo sobre el demonio, esto distrajo su atención en el preciso instante que la barrera se rompía. D salio a prisa de aquella situación y se dirigió hacia Crystal que se encontraba en el suelo. La tomo entre sus brazos, no estaba herida, solo cansada, sintió un gran alivio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, gracias. Pero no debiste hacerlo podrías haber muerto.- un fuerte graznido inundo la habitación, D y Crystal voltearon para ver la razón de aquel sonido.

-Por fin te tengo estupido animal.- el demonio había capturado a Iris y la apretaba con fuerza con sus manos, el animal parecía sufrir demasiado, se escuchaba como su interior crujía.

-¡Iris!- un montón de plumas, circuitos eléctricos y pedazos metálicos cayeron de la mano del cainita, había destruido al ave por completo.

-Ya no me causara mas problemas.- dijo la voz, mientras pisaba los restos agonizantes de la maquina, y miraba a D y Crystal.

Crystal se encontraba muy débil así que la dejo recargada contra la pared, mientras D retomaba su espada e iba contra el demonio.

-Ángel-

-No te preocupes, yo lo matare.-

-Que tiernos son, pero sus cursilerías no los salvaran de esta.- dijeron las cinco voces, y el combate comenzó de nuevo.

D trataba de dar todo de si, pero ese ser le ganaba terreno, debía resistir, hasta que el sol saliera, entonces tendría ventaja y lo derrotaría, pero hasta entonces debía resistir. El cainita no mostraba compasión alguna, incluso, de vez en cuando, mandaba alguna clase de poder mágico en contra de D, pero los diversos fetiches se activaban brindándole protección; aun así, el castigo era extremo y el amanecer aun parecía estar lejos.

-No podrás vencerme, estupido mortal. ¿Qué esperas? ¿El sol? ¡Te matare antes de que salga!- el demonio mando un garrazo hacia el cuerpo de D, este lo intercepto con su espada, pero esta, al recibir el daño, se rompió, lo que hizo que el ataque diera por completo en D enviándolo a estrellarse contra algunos de los muebles que decoraban la habitación. El demonio aprovecho el momento, y con una última estocada envió su peligroso ataque.

-¡¡¡Ahora si morirás!!!-

Las garras atravesaron el pecho, un chorro de sangre salio, manchando el rostro y el cuerpo de D. una luz ilumino al demonio que fue enviado, en un increíble ataque, al otro lado de la habitación. El cuerpo herido cayó al piso.

---

D se encontraba en shock, en un último instante Crystal se había atravesado entre él y el demonio haciendo que este saliera volando, pero Crystal estaba mortalmente herida.

El la sujeto entre sus brazos, pero la herida había atravesado su pecho y demasiada sangre emanaba de esta y de su boca.

-Crystal... contéstame...- suplico D, con su voz llena de congoja.

-An..gel.. ¿estas... bien?- su voz era entrecortada, le costaba demasiado hablar.

-¿Por que lo hiciste? No debías hacerlo, yo...- algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Por que ... tu ...eres el único que puede derrotarlo, ...aprovecha ...el momento, el sol esta por salir, se esta debilitando... Toma mi espada..., tiene el filo suficiente para la cabeza-

-Pero...tu...-

-Hazlo...-

Recostó a Crystal en el suelo y tomo su espada. La ira y el miedo lo recorrían, no iba a permitir que ese ser se saliera con la suya, no iba a permitir que el sacrificio de Crystal fuera en vano, jamás.

Con todo el poder que pudo reunir tanto de él como de su bestia interior, embistió contra el demonio que se reincorpora en es e momento; al ver esta escena, el demonio hizo lo mismo, con sus amenazantes garras apuntando al pecho y la garganta de D.

Los brazos del demonio eran mucho más largos, por lo que sus garras llegaron antes al pecho de D, pero al momento de intentar atravesarlo, sus garras comenzaron a romperse, una fuerza invisible hacia que no pudiera avanzar más y sus muñecas comenzaban a romperse, sentía el dolor recorrer sus manos, sus brazos.

---

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo matarlo?"- la desesperación cubría su rostro.

-"El collar...El sacrificio de la chica a fortalecido la magia del collar, tu poder es insignificante ante el amor"-

-"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡El collar!? ¿¡El poder del amor!? ¿¡Quien demonios eres!?"-

-"Soy la persona que mataste hace 15 años, la madre de esa chica"-

-¿¡Que!?- un dolor en el corazón del demonio y lo último que pudo observar fue la silueta de la mujer que se encontraba junto a su hija, después de eso, todo se oscureció.

---

sintió el brillo del collar sobre su pecho, pero no le importo, lo único que hizo fue enterrar la espada en el corazón del demonio, la sangre emano del mismo, manchando la espada y las manos de D. Saco la espada y el cuerpo cayo, ya sin vida, sobre el piso, en ese momento, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a llenar la habitación de luz. El collar en el cuello de D se rompió volviéndose polvo al igual que el cuerpo de Velkan al ser tocado por el sol.

-Crystal, tu promesa ha sido cumplida...-

---

-Crystal... no te mueras...por favor...- su voz sonaba entrecortada por el dolor que sentía en su corazón, unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-No llores Ángel... por fin, el alma de mi madre... y de las demás personas ...que Velkan mato pueden descansar en paz.-

-...- más lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-No sabia... que podías llorar- intento esbozar una sonrisa a pesar del dolor que sentía; todo en la habitación estaba en calma, se oía el canto de las aves, se podía percibir el perfume de las flores, era como si la primavera por fin hubiese tocado a aquel lugar después de varios años de frió invierno. Pero el corazón de D sufría.

-¿Por qué, Crystal? ¿Por qué me protegiste a costa de tu propia vida?-

-Para cumplir... mí promesa...-

-¿Tu promesa? ¿Acaso no era matar a este vampiro?-

-Una parte... pero...mi verdadera promesa...se la hice a mi madre...antes de que muriera...-

-¿A tu madre?-

---

-Si me voy ahora mi mama no se dará cuenta.-

-¿A dónde vas señorita?-

-¡¡¡Mamá!!! Yo... iba por flores...para la mesa...si, eso es, iba por unas flores.-

-Pero ya compre unas flores en el mercado.-

-¿¡Que!? Pero... las del bosque son más bonitas.-

-Sabes que es peligroso estar en el bosque.-

-Pero... se cuidarme...además...no tardare...mucho.-

-aaahhh... vas a ver a ese chico, ¿verdad?-

-¿¡Que!?... cual... ¿cual chico, mamá? No se de quien hablas.-

-El que vive en el bosque, no puedes engañarme, te conozco desde hace 13 años y se perfectamente bien cuando me ocultas algo.-

-Yo...lo siento mamá, no quería mentirte, pero él es una buena persona, jamás le haría daño a nadie, además, él me salvo una vez y somos amigos y...-

-Basta, tranquila, respira o te ahogaras hija, no he dicho que sea una mala persona, ¿o si?-

-¿¡!?-

-me parece bien que sea tu amigo, ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar? me gustaría mucho conocerlo. De seguro es una persona muy amable, quizás quiera vivir con nosotros, ¿no se siente solo viviendo allá?-

-Mamá...¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor madre del mundo!-

-Bueno, pero no llores o tus ojos se hincharan. además ¿el te gusta?-

-¿¡Que!? O.O ¡Mamá! ¿Qué cosas dices?-

-jajaja-

-Bueno...es que...yo...-

-¿Y tú le gustas?-

-Mmm...No se lo he preguntado...-

-Y ¿Qué esperas?-

-Bueno...es que no estoy segura si el sienta lo mismo...-

-Si no se lo preguntas nunca lo sabrás, además, si él no siente lo mismo no tienes por que sentirte triste ya que siempre serán amigos, ¿no lo crees?-

-Si, tal vez...-

-Anda, ve y pregúntale, y no te olvides de invitarlo a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Muy bien, eso haré. Te lo prometo, mamá. ¡Adiós!-

---

-Esa fue la promesa que debía cumplir... antes de morir.-

-Crystal yo...-

-No digas nada, solo...déjame terminar...Ángel...yo te amo...no estoy segura desde que momento fue, pero....creo que desde que me salvaste de aquellos lobos...algo nació en mi...también quiero darte las gracias...por todos los momentos felices que pasamos juntos...fui muy feliz...nunca había conocido a alguien como tu...y...aunque no pueda invitarte a cenar...tal vez...sea en otra ocasión...-

-Crystal...yo también te amo...desde el día en que creí que habías muerto...me sentí muy solo, aun mas de cuando no te conocía...yo también pase momentos muy felices contigo...y se, que aun podemos continuar juntos...solo debes resistir.-

-Entre los gitanos...se dice...que cuando dos almas son compatibles...no vuelven a separarse...estoy segura que...nos volveremos a encontrar...y me gustaría...que fuera en el mismo bosque...no importa que pase...solo deseo volverte a ver...y...esta vez...ser felices...adiós...mi...Ángel...mi madre...me espera...-cerro sus ojos y dejo que su cabeza se apoyara sobre el pecho de D.

-Crystal...adiós...espero que tengas razón y...nos volvamos a encontrar.- esta vez, las lagrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro; deposito un primer y ultimo beso sobre los labios de Crystal y, con el cuerpo entre sus brazos, abandono aquel terrible lugar.

-0-0-0

**Julia:** K triste historia... ;-; .......me hace llorar..... ;-; ......¡ah! ¡Raciel, abrazame!

**Raciel:** Calma, es solo una historia tonta k la ociosa de Tana hizo.

**Tanita:** Gracias por los dulces comentarios Raciel, no sabes como me alagas.

**Raciel:** De nada.

**Tanita:** Whatever.......Gracias a todas las Personas k leyeron este fic.....

**Raciel:** Eso crees.

**Julia:** ;-; k triste final

**Tanita:** K no sabes k es de mala educacion interrumpir a los demas!? Bueno....... continuo........ojala les haya gustado, o por lo menos k su rato de ocio no se haya ido a la basura. Ya no se k decir???????

**Raciel:** Por fin murieron las ultimas neuronas?

**Julia:** ;-; ¿pork se murio?

**Tanita:** ù. Colmas mi paciencia.......Ah! ya recorde! Como se habran dado cuenta, no se mucho acerca de Vampire Hunter D, creo k esto debi haberlo dicho al principio del fic :P, sigo esperando algun review dandome su kerido, bello y siempre encantador punto de vista, todas las criticas son bien recibidas.

**Julia:** ¿Pero por k la mataste? esto me trae tristes recuerdos ;-;

**Tanita:** Lo siento Julia, no keria k te pusieras triste, pero se me hizo algo cursi toda esa onda del "amor" y bla bla, asi k decidi ponerle este final..........

**Julia:** o-o?

**Tanita:** k?

**Julia:** sige siendo muuuuy triste ;-;

**Raciel:** Ya ves, tonta, lo k provocas, la camisa k me regalo Julia esta toda manchada de rojo, eres una inutil.

**Tanita:** Pork me insultas? K te he hecho yo!? Llegaron a mi casa y los recibi (con resignacion) y los he atentido bien, ¿¡pork me tratas asi!? T.T

**Julia:** ;-; pork le agradas.

**Tanita:** ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!!!????????

**Raciel:** ...............k no se te suba a la cabeza.............

**Tanita**...........;-;...........k lindo.........n-n .......Julia........kerida.........te gusta bailar?

**Julia:** er...si, pork?

**Tanita:** Vayamos a un antro, nosotros tres, toooooooooooooda la noche, k te parece?

**Julia:** SSSSSSSIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! Vamos Raciel, siiii????? porfis, porfis, porfis

**Raciel:** no

**Julia:** andale!

**Raciel:** no

**Julia:** por favor! si?

**Raciel:** no

**Julia:** ;-; por favor?

**Raciel:** Ve tu si kieres

**Julia:** pero, sin ti no es lo mismo........

**Raciel:** no

**Julia:** T.T ...................ERES MUY CRUEL CONMIGO, NUNCA KIERES SALIR A PASEAR, SOLO EXCUSAS TODO EL TIEMPO: PORK ESTOY EN MISION, PORK ESTOY CANSADO, PORK ES LUNA LLENA, PORK LA CIUDAD ESTA LLENA DE ENEMIGOS.............T.T .............ACASO TE AVERGUENZAS DE MI?..............o........... ;-; ya no me kieres, vdd?..........T.T

**Raciel:** claro k no

**Julia:** ;-; claro k no k? me kieres o no? dimelo de frente

**Raciel:** si

**Julia:** si k!?

**Raciel:** ............si.......... te kiero............-.-

**Julia:** en verdad!?

**Raciel:** ...si...

**Julia:** Yo tbn te amo, hermoso!!! n-n

**Raciel:** n-n

**Julia:** entonces, ¿si vienes?

**Raciel:** ...........de acuerdo...........-.-

¡¡¡¡¡MUACK!!!!!

**Julia:** Bueno, vamonos, no keremos llegar tarde. De seguro habra muchos hombres guapisimos

**Tanita:** Si! n-n

**Raciel:** -.-U ........ por k presiento k me voy arrepentir............las odio...........son unas chantajistas...........

**Julia, Tanita:** si! n-n tbn te keremos a-Raciel-ito (dios de los papis)


End file.
